Eclipse
"Rana, where is the beach?" Eclipse, previously known as Delusion, has just recently become active once again. After finishing high school in Freedom City, Abigail decided to take a hiatus from the super hero game as she started higher education at Oxford University. She currently resides at Little Freedom with her adoptive mother, Delve, who more or less sprang the return to being a super hero upon her. Skills and Powers This is a list of Eclipse's skills and powers. As Abigail learns to control and harness her abilities new powers will undoubtedly surface. Teleport Teleporting was the first power Abigail was able to master, even before she became aware of the psychic abilities she possessed. At the end of the Mayan storyline her latent psychic abilities began to unlock themselves and she quickly was able to enhance her power, and now is able to teleport to any place in the world in the blink of an eye. Lilly has yet to master teleporting half as well as Abigail and at most is able to transport herself 1 mile in the time it takes Abigail to go across the world. Mental Blast At times of great stress, usually when a foe is advancing toward her, as a pure protective measure, Abigail is able to fire off pure mental energy that slams into the mind of her opponent. Though largely ineffective it gives the pursuer cause to pause, and gives her time to recover. Lilly far exceeds Abigail in this ability. She has mastered the ability so well that she may do it at will, going so far as to make the blast appear in mid air as it slams into her opponent, only the most strong minded individuals are able to shake off a direct hit. Strike At the end of the Mayan storyline Abigail suddenly realized she was able to create a great katana of pure psychic energy, though still not understanding these abilities she tends to prefer her actual great katana she's had since receiving her ninja training. Abigail prefers to concentrate on accuracy as opposed to raw damage against her foes. Lilly, who is much more confident in her psychic abilities, creates a pair of kamas when she enters into melee combat concentrating much heavier on the damage end of her attacks, believing the quicker they fall the better. When Lilly's kamas connect with a foe she also channels a fatigue-creating force as well. Super Senses Abigail has always had the innate ability to pick up radio waves and an acute awareness of spirits around her, these have proved highly unreliable and she is unable to turn them on and off. Illusion Lilly is able to create very believable illusions, affecting up to three different senses at once. Communication Lilly's psychic prowess has enabled her to speak telepathically to others, as well as read their thoughts. Whirlwind Furthering her teleporting abilities, Abigail has learned to quicken her attacks and combine them with teleports. This has enabled her to attack multiple enemies seemingly at once. While this is something she has taught herself just recently it is quickly becoming an "Eclipse" signature move. Languages Abigail and Lilly are both well versed in multiple languages, both speaking and writing in Thai, Korean, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Tibetan, Italian, and they have managed to pick up enough Spanish to be fluent in speech but not reading or writing. Drawbacks and Complications Recurring Nightmares A murdered brother, a murdered mother, causing her father's death. Abigail has a lot to haunt her dreams and her dreams are haunted quite a bit of late, the nightmares increasing in occurrence and severity since her last encounter with John Tremble in the Black London arc. Guy Magnet Guys seem to follow Abigail no matter where she is. If it's a public area and there are men around, she seems to have a constant following. Not one to take much stock in her looks, or enjoying being followed around by a bunch of drooling men (though one would think she was use to it from Catholic school) Abigail finds this extremely bothersome. Significant Other Part of dating a super is them also getting into all kinds of trouble, and for Abbey it's no different. Backstory Nemeses John Tremble Responsible for the death of Jonathan Quinn and later released on a technicality, Abigail swore to keep the cop killer, responsible for her brother's death, behind bars. Much to Tremble's dismay Delusion and then Eclipse always seems to be there to spoil his plans, slapping him back into prison. To this day he still has no idea why this teenager feels the need to hound him. Personal Relationships Delve Abnormal, intriguing, at times infuriating, but always filled with love best describes Abigail's relationship with her adoptive mother. After her release from the state Delilah brought Abbey to Delve, temporarily transfering custody of the girl to her in the hopes Delve could offer guidance. Though Abbey has never been able to view Delve in a completely maternal sense their bond runs deep and Delve always seems to have her best interests at heart. Though Abigail teasingly calls her a 'lush' she has never felt that Delve is neglectful or selfish in any regard. Despite Delve's constant reminder that Abigail should worry about herself more in battle, Eclipse is constantly throwing herself in the way if Delve's battles seem to be going the wrong way. As Abigail leaves her teen years behind their relationship seems destined to once again be changing. For the first two years Abbey was very much the homebody, preferring to stay close to her adoptive mother and to a lesser extent Major Comet until his move back to Idaho. Now that Abigail is in college and twenty she seems to be relishing a new found independence, and only time will tell Delve's reaction. Major Comet Marcus has been a part of Abigail's life for as long as she can remember. He was her brother's best friend and partner on the police force. To Abbey she didn't have one much older brother, but two. Once Abigail was back in Freedom City, Marcus took over the big brother role with a new zeal, protecting the remaining Quinn as though she was his own daughter. His move to Idaho took a toll on Abbey for a while, but she visits him as often as her busy schedule will allow. Jonathan Quinn Jonathan's murder was Abbey's first experience with grief and she did not handle it well. She rarely came home for Holidays after his funeral, preferring to bury herself in her studies. Jonathan was murdered as he interrupted a burglary in process, by John Tremble. Jonathan is the one that taught Abigail to surf, putting her on his own board before she could walk herself. Her fondest memories are of him while she was small and then home for holiday and breaks. Part of Abigail's fortune is attributed to his life insurance policy, will, and subsequent wrongful death lawsuit she brought. Chrysalis It took less than a week for Abigail to form a strong friendship with Malika. The two shared quite a bit in common, with the exception of religious views, most importantly the great interest in microbiology. Though she loves her adoptive mother very much, Abigail does appreciate conversations with a friend who is her intellectual equal and Malika shares that niche very nicely. In face, it was Malika who convinced Abigail to pursue a degree in biology as well as law so as to 'keep her options open' believing the science world would be dealt a great injustice if Abbey joined the ranks of lawyers. Rana McMurry Abbey never was sure if she actually liked Rana or not. Though he was able to get her a medication that allowed her to function like a normal human being instead of sitting around drooling like a zombie, and for that she will always feel grateful. She always felt Rana was a bit too serious for his age and for living on the west coast, the complete opposite of his sister. Though she does have to thank him for introducing her to Kim. Kimberly McMurry Kimberly was instrumental in getting Abigail in to Oxford, and after Abbey's move to the United Kingdom she became fast friends with the young witch. Though with their busy schedules the two rarely get time to see on another, but Abigail tries her best to keep up to date on the witch's life. Mantis Abigail can sum up her feelings for Mantis in one word. "Creepy" Overclocked Abigail never met the man she put her blade through, but because of it she has sworn off using lethal force. Parallel Abigail doesn't really know this new member of the team that well, though she doesn't approve of how he plays fast and loose with the rules. Lilly on the other hand fully approves and Parallel was actually introduced to Delve via Lillian. So-Lar Mantis #2...nuff said. Miscellaneous Trivia Category:PC Category:Supers Category:McMurray Detective Agency Category:The Guardians of O.R.D.E.R.